Lorgh
Lorgh was a Klingon warrior, head of the House of Lorgh, and a longtime friend of the House of Mogh. He was a member of Imperial Intelligence for much of the 24th century. Biography In 2328 Lorgh served as an undercover I.I. agent in the Klingon delegation at the Federation mediated Klingon-Cardassian negotiations over Raknal V held on the . Lorgh served as an aide to General Worf who immediately recognized his role in I.I. They quickly became friends and Lorgh remained allied with the House of Worf (later House of Mogh) even after Worf's death in 2333. It was also at these talks that Lorgh first met Starfleet Intelligence operative Elias Vaughn. Lorgh and Vaughn would continue to share intelligence information with each other throughout the rest of their respective careers. In 2343 Lorgh arranged to meet Vaughn at Deep Space Station K-7 where Vaughn told him that the Romulans were involved in the collapse of a building on Raknal V that killed hundreds of Klingons and Lorgh gave Vaughn information about Klingon Chancellor Kravokh and other High Council politics. ( ) In 2346, Lorgh, representing I.I., gave Mogh the task of rooting out a suspected traitor working at Khitomer. Fearing the potential loss of the entire House, Lorgh took care of the infant Kurn while Mogh, his wife Kaasin, and their son Worf relocated to Khitomer. After Kurn's parents were killed at the Khitomer Massacre, Lorgh raised Kurn as his own son and did not tell him of his true parentage until he had reached the Age of Ascension. Kurn continued to pose as the son of Lorgh until the Klingon Civil War, to protect his honor after Worf accepted discommendation to cover Ja'rod's treachery at Khitomer. ( ) Later, in 2369, Lorgh took in Toq, a young Klingon rescued by Worf from the planet Carraya IV. Lorgh went through the R'uustai ritual, bonding Toq to his House. ( ; ) In 2377, Elias Vaughn was commanding the and chasing Taran'atar who had kidnapped his daughter, Prynn Tenmei. Vaughn believed that she had been killed, but that Taran'atar had survived. After finding signs that a Klingon ship had been in the area, he contacted Lorgh for information. Upon heaving of Prynn's (only apparent) death, Lorgh told Vaughn that the [[IKS noH'pach|IKS noH'Pach]] had been in the area and told him the class of the ship so that Vaughn could discover its specifications. ( ) In 2379, Worf used information that Lorgh had given him to access the secret sub-subbasement in the Federation Embassy on Qo'noS where Section 31 had a secret operations base. Before telling Worf, Lorgh was the only Klingon to know of its existence. Soon after, Worf asks Lorgh to give him any information that he could use against Councillor Kopek. Lorgh gave him a very detailed Imperial Intelligence file in exchange for the specifications of a Breen vessel that Starfleet Special Operations had recently captured in the Ravanar system, although officially the Federation Security Council denied this action. ( ) In 2383, Lorgh sent a message to Prynn Tenmei, offering his sympathies for Vaughn's impending passing. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) External link * Category:Klingons category:intelligence operatives category:klingon Intelligence personnel